The Price of Greatness is Responsibility
by SavinMe
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige die in a demon attack when Wyatt is eighteen years old so it falls on him to take care of his siblings and cousins because he’s the only one left, can he handle it? AU.
1. Characters

_The Price of Greatness is Responsibility _

_Summary: _Piper, Phoebe, and Paige die in a demon attack when Wyatt is eighteen years old so it falls on him to take care of all his siblings and cousins because he's the only one left, can he handle it? AU.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Charmed and I never will since it's over but I do own this plot.

_Characters: _

**_Piper _**

Wyatt Halliwell; 18 – Son of Leo  
_- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Tele-Orbing, Force Field Generation, Telekinesis, Conjuring, Molecular Combustion, Temporal Stasis, Pyrokinesis, Invisibility, Empathy, Telepathy, Energy Balls, Astral Projection, Levitation, Premonitions._

Melinda Halliwell; 16 – Daughter of Leo  
_- Orbing, Sensing, Telekinesis._

Patricia Halliwell; 12 – Daughter of Leo  
_- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Conjuring._

**_Phoebe _**

Astrid Halliwell; 14 – Daughter of Coop  
_- Hearting, Conjuring, Telepathy. _

Prudence Halliwell; 12 – Daughter of Coop  
_- Hearting, Empathy, Telepathy. _

Grace Halliwell; 9 – Daughter of Coop  
_- Hearting, Premonitions, Telepathy. _

**_Paige _**

Philae Matthews; 10 – Daughter of Henry  
­_- Healing, Tele-Orbing, Telekinesis. _

Paean Matthews; 10 – Daughter of Henry  
_- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Astral Projection. _

Charles Matthews; 7 – Son of Henry  
_- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Tele-Orbing, Telekinesis. _

Christopher Matthews; 2 – Son of Leo  
_- Force Field Generation & Orbing (Very Shaky) _

Year 2021.

Coming Soon To A Computer Near You...


	2. Chapter 1: Reflections

_**The Price of Greatness is Responsibility  
**«Chapter 1 - Reflections»_

Everyone in the magical community has the same question, I know it, they all want to know how the legendary Charmed Ones let their personal lives get in the way of their jobs, how they _let_ themselves be vanquished by separating. It all started January 19, 2019; the day my Uncle Henry was shot. I remember my Aunt falling to the floor when she was told the news, I remember her sitting there with a blank expression on her face before it finally sank it and she started crying and didn't stop until early the next morning when she finally fell asleep.

No one could get her to open up or talk to them for nearly two months before my Dad finally managed to talk to her, to comfort her and their comforting produced my baby half-brother on October 6th. My Mom absolutely _loathed_ him because he belonged to my _Aunt_ and my _Father_ who seemed to love Christopher more than me, Mel, and Patty. He came down nearly every day just to see him, to hold him and cuddle him but that didn't mean I didn't love him because it would be a lie to say that I don't.

I'veloved him since the first time I saw him when he grabbed my finger with his whole hand, he was so tiny since he was premature but he was still gorgeous. Philaeand Paean hated him almost as much as my Mother but I think they're over it now since they do volunteer to help with him every now and then. I think Charlie was the one who was most excited about Christopher because it meant he would have a baby brother and he was too young to understand anything about him, just that he would have a play mate when he was born.

My Aunt Phoebe was pretty cold to Christopher and didn't even coo at him once when she was alive. In fact she tried to avoid him at all costs but I think it was only because of my Mom that she did it. Paige moved out of the manor when Chris was two months old when she finally couldn't take living with them which meant that Dad had no reason to come to the manor anymore. Ok, I guess he came for me every now and then when he managed it into his 'busy' schedule but I know he was only doing it because of my Aunt Paige and I'll always love her for that.

Of course everything changed on January 19, the anniversary of my Uncle Henry's death. It was the day that my Aunt Phoebe was killed by a demon because she didn't have the Power of Three to back her up and I think that was when the demons realized it for the first time. The Charmed Ones didn't exist anymore, at least, not power wise and there was no one to stop them from killing the remaining. I think they wanted to make us all suffer by killing my Uncle Coop next and then they stopped. They stopped attacking for nearly three weeks before they attacked the manor full force and managed to kill my Mother but I managed to orb everyone out before they were killed too.

My Aunt Paige was next. She had the most brutal death and had to suffer while my Aunt Phoebe and Mom's death were quick and painless; it just didn't seem fair but when has life ever been fair for a Halliwell? There was no time-traveling, or deals with Destiny, no Angel of Death, there was nothing that could be done to bring them back and we just had to deal with it. I just had to realize that I was now alone with nine children to look after but that hadn't changed much, I'm the eldest, I'm the handy babysitter, the protector, the mother goose I guess except now I have nine little goose lings instead of two little sisters.

I guess everyone expects that from me though, I'm the Twice-Blessed, I can do _anything_. Yeah right, if I could do anything my family would still be alive and together, Chris would belong to my Aunt and Uncle, not my Father and Aunt. Everything would be perfect and I wouldn't have to worry about money or keeping my job, making sure everyone is fed and bathed, getting them to school on time, making sure they attempt their homework. Life would be fair and simple. As I said, even **I** can't do _anything_.


End file.
